In game consoles disclosed in the documents described above, a user inputs an instruction to display a home screen when starting a game owned by the user. If the user wishes to start a game that has not yet been tried by the user, an instruction is required to be input by the user to display a screen other than the home screen. The user interfaces (UI) described above does not provide sufficient motivation for a user to try or purchase games or contents new to the user. Thus, users may as a result of interacting with the UI above tend to play a limited number of games repeatedly.
The present disclosure provides an information processing device including: a selection unit that selects a predetermined number of contents including at least one of first contents available at an information processing device and at least one of second contents usable with restriction; a display controller that displays objects each corresponding to a content included in the selected at least one of first contents and the selected at least one of second contents; and an execution unit that executes a processing corresponding to an object included in the displayed objects in response to designation of the object by a user.